Alasan
by dee-mocchan
Summary: Obrolan Kise dan Kuroko di tempat nongkrong favorit Kuroko: Maji Burger! "Aku penasaran, kenapa orang sepopuler Kise-kun bisa-bisanya mau dengan Aomine-kun yang hitam, dakian, dekil, dan jarang mandi itu..." Warning: fic gaje, maksa, ngedit sendiri (maklum buat tengah malem), fic pelampiasan sebelum uts statistika. R&R Pwease?


**Alasan**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei seorang.**

**Warning: Self edited fic, bahasa nggak baku, Kuroko dan Kise ngegossip.**

**Main Pair: Jelas AoKise dong~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hola hola Minnacchi~ ohayou gozaimasu! *lirik jam udah jam 2 pagi* Saya yang insom dan akibat stres berat besok uts statistika memutuskan nulis fic dulu sebelum jam 3 belajar /niatnya sih/ dan lagi karena obrolan gaje dan fakta mengejutkan dari **_ai selai strawberry_** saya boro-boro bisa merem =_= makasih banyak dek! Di jamin sampe besok saya gak bakalan tidur! Eniwei enjoy~**

* * *

"Kise-kun..."

"Iya, Kurokocchi?" Si pemuda pirang berparas cantik menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sedang asyik menyesap _vanilla milkshake_nya. Kise yang saat itu ada pemotretan di dekat Seirin berniat mampir bertemu Kuroko sebelum bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya. Mereka malah tidak sengaja bertemu di Maji Burger tempat biasa Kagami dan Kuroko mangkal(?) Bedanya, kali ini Kuroko sendirian.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa orang sepopuler Kise-kun bisa-bisanya mau dengan Aomine-kun yang hitam, dakian, dekil, dan jarang mandi itu..."

"BYUUUR" bukan, bukannya Kise tiba-tiba menguyur Kuroko. Itu suara Kise yang menyemburkan minuman kearah Kuroko.

"Uhuk...uhuk..uhuk..ke-uhuk...kenapa bertanya begitu Kurokocchi?" Kise memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, berusaha meredam batuknya yang menjadi-jadi.

Kuroko yang menjadi objek semburan Kise tadi, mengelap wajahnya kalem dengan tisu.

"Jawab saja Kise-kun..." Nada bicara Kuroko berubah sedikit rendah dari biasanya. Aura kelam datang menyelimuti sekitar mereka. Kise menelan ludah.

_'Kurokocchi sedang bad mood-ssu...'_

"Etoo... Umm gimana ya? Aominecchi memang nyebelin sih. Nggak peka pula." Kise memulai ragu-ragu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat atap Maji Burger sambil berpikir, sebelah tangannya berada di bawah dagunya.

Kuroko mengangguk sekali, menyetujui jawaban Kise tadi.

"Udah nggak peka, mesum pula. Banyak makan, rakusnya saingan dengan Murasakicchi. Uangku pasti cepat habis kalau habis mentraktir dia. Bikin bokek aja! Sendirinya kere banget! Masa kita jalan-jalan bareng aku cuma di kasih tali sepatu basket! TALI SEPATUNYA DOANG Kurokocchi!" Kise berteriak di akhir sambil menggebrak meja. Kuroko cuma memandang dengan wajah datar sedatar papan talenan. Kise berdeham mengontrol emosinya.

"Terus Aominecchi itu egois pake banget. Keras kepalanya yang nyaris selevel dengan Akashicchi juga bikin kesal." Kise mendadak ngelantur. Yah hitung-hitung curhat...

Anggukan kepala lagi dari Kuroko. Tidak membalas omongan Kise. Kuroko ingin dengar jawaban Kise sampai selesai. Meskipun harus melenceng kemana-mana dulu mendengar ocehan Kise.

"Terus-terus Aominecchi itu bau! Apalagi kalau kita habis _one-on-one_! Yieks. Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali kalau keteknya itu bau kambing, dan menyuruhnya memakai _deodorant_ malah dicuekin.." Kise mencibirkan bibirnya. Kedua lengannya terlipat rapi di dadanya.

"Aomine-kun memang bau. Lima puluh persen alasan aku sering mual dan muntah saat latihan basket waktu kita SMP dulu yah karena menghirup aroma badan Aomine-kun yang seliwer-seliwer tidak sedap itu..." Kuroko ikutan nimbrung. Dalam hati Kise prihatin.

Eh buset parah banget dong itu orang tingkat kebauan-nya sampai menimbulkan korban jiwa gitu... Pantesan Kuroko menderita...

"Iya-ssu! Bau badannya bikin pencemaran udara aja!" Kise mendengus kesal. Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

"Bukan cuma itu-ssu! Aominecchi itu sombongnya selangit! Ih amit-amit deh." Kise makin asyik curhat, persis ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sibuk bergosip dengan tukang sayur.

"Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku." Kise meniru suara berat Aomine yang selalu memamerkan _motto_ favoritnya.

"Cih... Apanya yang bisa mengalahkan dia cuma dirinya sendiri! Ketemu Akashicchi bad mood aja dia mengkeret! Makan tuh kata-kata nggak guna!" Amarah Kise seketika melonjak.

"Aomine-kun memang bisanya bicara saja..." Timpal Kuroko.

"Bener-ssu! Udah gitu Aominecchi itu super malas! Mentang-mentang tinggal sendirian di apartemennya! Kerjaannya tidur melulu! Kalau di bangunin susah banget! Aku bangunin dia sambil mukulin teflon make centong dia nggak bangun-bangun! Kebo aja masih lebih rajin dari dia!" Sudut mata Kise berkedut kesal mengingat kebiasaan Aomine yang satu tadi.

"Aku pernah sampai memasukkan _wasabi_ ke mulut Aomine-kun yang terbuka saat dia tidur siang waktu SMP dulu, baru Aomine-kun mau bangun." Kise mangap mendengarnya.

Kuroko kejam juga ya...

"Errr... Nggak gitu juga kali Kurokocchi..." Kise meringis membayangkan dirinya ada di posisi Aomine. Pasti ajib banget rasanya.

"Oh. Itu juga! Kulitnya yang _super duper dim_ alias remang itu juga menyusahkan-ssu! Kalau aku menginap di apartemen Aominecchi dan kita tidur bersama tanpa tanda kutip nyamuk-nyamuk pasti senang menggigiti kulitku yang cantik, putih dan indah ini-ssu! Kulitnya terlalu _dim_! Nyamuk kan senang yang gelap-gelap. Apalagi kalau musim panas. Populasi nyamuk yang berkunjung saat kami berduaan pasti dua kali lipat lebih banyak." Ocehan Kise bukannya berhenti malah makin heboh. Ini sih ngomongin yang jeleknya doang.

"Lalu..." Kise menatap Kuroko menunggunya selesai bicara.

"Alasan Kise-kun menyukai Aomine-kun apa? Daritadi Kise-kun cuma menyebutkan keburukan Aomine-kun yang semua orang sudah tahu..." Kise tersenyum tipis mendengar omongan Kuroko.

"Hehe..benar juga ya..."

Hening sesaat.

"Sebenarnya Aominecchi tidak seburuk itu kok Kurokocchi..." Kuroko tertarik mendengarkan ucapan Kise selanjutnya.

"Dua tahun lebih aku bersama Aominecchi, dia lebih perhatian dari yang aku kira. Waktu aku demam karena kelelahan bekerja dan latihan basket, Aominecchi mau repot datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo ke Kanagawa untuk menjengukku. Aominecchi juga membelikan aku buah dan cemilan favoritku karena tau aku susah makan kalau sakit." Kise terdiam sebentar. Ingat jelas ucapan Aomine saat itu.

_"Orang sakit mana mungkin bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, bodoh. Itulah tugasku sebagai pacarmu. Menjaga dan melindungimu. Kau tenang aja, dan cepatlah sembuh." Aomine tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambut Kise._

"Aominecchi bahkan membuatkan aku bubur waktu itu. Yah walaupun rasanya nggak enak, setidaknya Aominecchi berusaha dan buburnya juga layak makan." Kise terkekeh pelan. Kuroko hanya menyimak teman satu timnya dulu dengan seksama.

"Ah, meskipun saat pertama kami kencan Aominecchi hanya membelikan aku tali sepatu basket, di hari ulang tahunku saat kita kelas tiga, Aominecchi membelikan aku sepatu basket baru sebagai hadiah-ssu..."

Berhenti sebentar menyesap minumannya, Kise melanjutkan cerita,"Ada juga di kala aku berkunjung ke apartemen Aominecchi dan terlalu lelah untuk memasak makanan untuk kami berdua, Aominecchi rela memasakkan aku makanan demi penghematan. Yah sesudahnya sih aku gatal-gatal alergi, karena ternyata masakan yang Aominecchi buat mengandung udang-ssu. Padahal aku sendiri lupa aku alergi. Hahahaha..." Kise tertawa lepas menceritakan pengalaman pertama Aomine memasak untuknya.

"Aomine-kun memang bodoh ya..." Respon Kuroko sekenanya.

"Yah walaupun begitu, Aominecchi berkali-kali minta maaf padaku begitu tahu aku alergi makanan laut. Wajahnya yang selalu menyebalkan dan penuh kerut _arrogant_ itu berubah menjadi cemas lho Kurokocchi!" Dengan mata berbinar-binar Kise bercerita.

"Aominecchi langsung membawaku ke dokter, dan memaksaku untuk tinggal di apartemennya dan izin sakit tidak sekolah sampai alergiku sembuh. Dia bahkan sampai membentak manager-ku yang mengatakan jadwal pemotretanku sangat padat saat itu untuk memberikan aku libur beberapa hari. Lihat kan Kurokocchi? Walaupun sangar dan beringas, Aominecchi itu bertanggungjawab..." Kise kembali menyesap _shake_ nya lalu memakan kentang goreng yang ia pesan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan reaksi Aomine-kun yang tidak mempedulikanmu saat Kaijou melawan Touou di _Inter High_ lalu, Kise-kun?" Wajah tampan Kise tertekuk kusut. Pertanyaan Kuroko yang tadi itu sedikit sensitif.

"Seperti yang Kurokocchi lihat sendiri. Aominecchi mengacuhkan aku tiga hari. Nggak ngasih kabar atau apapun. Aku sih sakit hatilah jelas. Kasamatsu-senpai yang nggak tahan lihat aku murung akhirnya mengambil paksa ponselku dan membentak Aominecchi lewat telepon supaya berhenti bersikap egois dan menyuruhnya bertemu denganku."

"Lalu bagaimana sikapnya saat bertemu dengan Kise-kun lagi?"

"Kayak bukan Aominecchi banget waktu dia menungguku di depan sekolah-ssu! Aominecchi terlihat canggung dan salah tingkah."

Melihat arlojinya Kise menepuk keningnya sendiri,"Ah lihat sudah jam berapa ini? Sudah sore. Aku ada janji akan mengantar onee-san belanja membeli kado untuk pacarnya! _Gomen ne_ Kurokocchi aku duluan..." Dengan segera Kise menyambar tas nya setelah berpamitan dengan Kuroko. Perjalanan ke stasiun tempat janjiannya dengan kakak perempuannya, pikiran Kise melayang ke kejadian waktu Aomine bertemu dengannya setelah pertandingan mereka di _Inter High._

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Umm, hai Kise..." Aomine menggaruk kepala birunya, bingung harus bicara apa._

_"Aominecchi..."_

_"Mau pulang kan? Aku antar ya?" Tawar Aomine._

_"Um." Kise mengangguk._

_Hening menyelimuti mereka di perjalanan. Aomine melirik ke arah Kise yang diam saja._

_'Mungkin Kise marah. Yah siapapun marah sih kalau pacarmu mendiamkanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas...' pikir Aomine._

_"Umm...ada toko ramen baru di dekat apartemenmu, aku berniat kesana sepulang sekolah. Mau ikut?" Kise berhenti melangkah menatap Aomine dengan tatapan nanar._

_"Jadi Aominecchi hanya berniat makan ramen itu di banding mengantarkan aku pulang? Setelah tidak memberi kabar beberapa hari ini? Padahal kau tau aku sedang cedera dan dilarang latihan berat selama seminggu. Menanyakan kabar aja nggak, sekarang mau mengajakku makan seolah nggak ada apa-apa? Nggak deh makasih, aku mau istirahat aja." Kise melenggang pergi setelah berbicara begitu. Aomine membatu, jantungnya seperti tertohok timah panas. Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Menyesal dirinya telah kalah oleh egonya yang besar. Berniat memperbaiki kesalahannya, buru-buru Aomine mengejar Kise dan menarik tangannya._

_"A-apaan sih Aominecchi?!" Teriak Kise setengah kesal setengah kaget._

_"Maafkan aku Kise..."_

_"Eh?" Mata Kise membelalak. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Mungkin telinganya perlu di bersihkan._

_"Aku minta maaf mengacuhkanmu di pertandingan kita terakhir. Nggak membalas pesan dan telepon darimu. Nggak menengok keadaanmu. Nggak mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Heh jangankan itu menanyakan kabarmu aja aku nggak..." Aomine tertawa pahit di akhir permintaan maafnya. Tangannya melepaskan tangan Kise. Aomine siap jika akhirnya Kise lelah dengan hubungan mereka. Lelah dengan semua sikap Aomine._

_Aomine mengerjap kaget begitu merasa tangan Kise menyelinap ke tangannya sendiri. Mepertemukan jari-jari tangan mereka. Mengangkat kepala birunya yang tadi tertunduk, di lihatnya Kise tersenyum lembut menatap Aomine. Tanpa kata-kata balasan dari Kise, Aomine tahu Kise telah memaafkannya._

_"Ayo kita makan mie ramen yang kau maksud. Setelah dari sana aku mau makan Ice Cream Sundae di kafe langgananku. Aominecchi yang bayar pokoknya." Ujar Kise mengacak rambut biru Aomine dengan satu tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Aomine. Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu tersenyum dan mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka._

_Kise menarik Aomine kembali berjalan dan mulai mengoceh tentang hari-hari pemotretannya belakangan itu. Dalam hati Aomine sungguh bersyukur Kise mau menerimanya lagi. Dan dirinya berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Kise lagi._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Kembali ke Kuroko yang masih terduduk di Maji Burger. Dari kejauhan siluet seseorang datang menghampiri Kuroko.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri kan Aomine-kun? Kise-kun tidak membencimu dan menerimamu apa adanya. Beruntung sekali kau memiliki orang sebaik Kise-kun."

Aomine tersenyum tipis. Sorot matanya melembut melihat sosok Kise yang berlalu tidak lama dari situ, "Kau benar Tetsu. Aku sungguh beruntung memilikinya."

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N 2: Gimana? Good? Bad? Eniwei makasih yg udah baca~ Review Pwease?**


End file.
